fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelot
, Zelots; Jerrot (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Juno (Wife) Thea (sister-in-law) Shanna (sister-in-law) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 7: The Rebellion of Ostia |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby = }} Zelot is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the head of the Ilian mercenaries. Trec and Noah both work for him and respect him. He is the husband of Juno, Shanna and Thea's older sister, and has one son. He makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile The captain of the Ilian Mercenaries, Zelot is married to Juno and they have a child who he has not met before because he is always away at various wars. He was requested by Lord Hector to defend Ostia while Hector was on the front, but the rebellion occurred before Zelot and his crew could get there. He ran into Roy’s party while suppressing the rebellion, and joined forces. After the war ends, Zelot unifies Ilia and becomes its first king. Personality Standing by the beliefs of Ilia, there is no doubt that Zelot is both strong and compassionate, as is said that Zelot’s appeal is that he does not have a solely strict personality. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |25% |20% |20% |15% |30% |15% |} Supports *Trec *Noah *Juno *Thea *Shanna Overall Despite Zelot's low growths, he can remain potent up until the Sacae/Ilia split due to his great base stats, class and weapon ranks. His bases are somewhat higher than Marcus, meaning he can make the kills Marcus may struggle with later on. His C swords enables his Steel swords, Armorslayers, Wyrmslayers and Killing Edges at base, while his A lances enables him every non-Maltet lance in the game. In all, he's an early joining prepromoted paladin which is a major boon to players as having a spare paladin is very useful whether for combat, rescuing or visiting far away areas. Character Ending ; Zelot - Leader of Knights (騎士を統べる者 Kishi wo suberu mono) : "Zelot returned to Ilia, where he worked to rebuild the ruined land. He eventually united the Knights' Union of Ilia into the Kingdom of Ilia, and he left his name in history as the nation's first king." Etymology A "zealot" refers to a radical follower of a faith or cause, taken from the Zealots, a 1st century Jewish faction that tried to incite rebellion against the Roman Empire and expel them from the Holy Land. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Zelot landed 64th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Zelot, Noah, and Trec all share the exact same Defense growth, and almost exactly the same HP growth. (with Trec being the exception with 10% more in the growth) Gallery File:ZealotFE6.png|Zelot's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Zelots' static battle pose holding a lance.JPG|Zelot's battle model Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters